3) AATC: Quest For Pandora's Box
by AATC4EVER
Summary: The final story in the AATC pirate trilogy.
1. Prologue

AATC: Quest For Pandora's Box

Prologue

It has been over month since Alvin and the crew's last adventure and they were all now back in LA working in a bar so they can pay for another ship to look for the pirates. Alvin had already sent a letter to Dave explaining why he hasn't been in home in a month but Alvin wasn't sure if Dave would like the reason. One day when the chipmunks were all on their break they all gathered around a table in the bar to see how much money they had collected.

"Let's see have about $100" said Jason

"Well that's a lot, right" said Alvin

"Alvin, do you even know how much a ship cost?" Asked Judy

"No idea I don't have a good concept of money" Alvin replied

"We'll never them at the rate we're going" said Tom

"But we mustn't give up my sister is on that ship" stated Zaria

"And so is mine" said Scott

A female dark black chipmunk approcahed thier table.

"Excuse me but I couldn't help but notice your dllema" she said

"Have you been eavesdropping?" Asked Reilly

"You wasn't exactly whispering" she replied

"How much did you hear?"Asked Alvin

"I know that you're looking for a pirate ship but you don't have a ship yourself" she said "but luckily I happen to own a ship myself"

Alvin then looked at his crew to confirm with them about trusting someone they had just met.

"I don't know Alvin it seems like a bit of a coincidence" said Rocky

"But what other choice do we have?" Alvin replied

Alvin then turned to face the dark black chipmunk and asked "What did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't but it's Rose" she replied

"Ok Rose we accept your offer" said Alvin

Alvin and the crew then followed Rose out of the bar and to the docks where Rose's ship was docked then they boarded it. Once everyone was on board Rose took the helm and set sail to find the pirate's ship.

* * *

Cast

Good

Tom Zenned

Scott Madar

Rose

Jason Dahl

Judy Bishop

Zaria Rossetti

Rocky Hardy

Reilly Fulmer

Centurion

Evil

Valerie

Nicole Madar

Uncle Andrew

Zion Rossetti

Erin James

Melvin Corvin

Ray Corvin

Nick Corvin

Kate Sanderson


	2. Pandora's key

Chapter I Pandora's Key

In the previous chapter the crew was working in a bar so they could afford to pay for a ship to go after the pirates. Luckily they found a chipmunk named Rose who already owned a ship.

Now they are in the middle of the Pacific still looking for the Pirates.

"How exactly are we going to find the pirates?" Asked Tom as he approached Rose who was at the helm.

"The pirates have been seen terrorizing ships in this area I think they're looking for something" Rose replied

Their ship then passed another ship but this ship was in ruins.

"Must be one of their victims" said Alvin

"We must be close" said Jason

Meanwhile on the pirate's ship the pirates had gathered onto the main deck after salvaging a ship.

* * *

"We have salvaged thirteen ships and all we've found was this map" said Valerie who held out a map to show her crew.

"What's so bad about that, we can find the box now" said Ray

Valerie then pointed her claws at Ray "We won't be able to open it without the key" she Exclaimed

"We was looking for a key?" Asked Erin

Valerie then turned to Nicole who was stood right next to her "Nicole, go down to the brig and see if Kate and Nick are done with interrogating the prisoner"

* * *

Below deck in the brig there was a meerkat in a cell with a load of cuts on his arms and some on his face. There was also two chipmunks outside the cell looking in.

"We can do this all day" said Kate sharpening her nails

"I have no idea what you're talking about" said Centurion as he spat out a little a bit of blood

"We've heard that you may know where a certain key is" said Nike

"You killed my crew so I could tell you the location of a key?" questioned Centurion

At that moment Nicole entered the brig and stared right at Centurion "What has he told you?" She asked

"Nothing, apparently he doesn't know what we're talking about" said Kate

Nicole then withdrew her gun and pointed it at Centurion "TELL THE TRUTH WHERE IS IT!"

"I'm confused Nicole, I thought you was good" said Centurion

Just then Zion entered the brig and Nicole then turned on the spot and pointed the gun at her "What do you want?" she demanded

"An enemy ship has been spotted...you know who is on board" said Zion

"Zion, I really hate guessing games now tell me who you mean or I'll blow your head off" demanded Nicole

"Your ex" Zion said nervously

After hearing this Nicole lowered her gun and pushed passed Zion to get to the main deck. Since they were new Kate and Nick just looked at eachother and shrugged.

When Nicole was on the main deck she approached Valerie who was looking through a spyglass and gave it to Nicole as soon as she had approached her so she could look through it.

"Who do you see?" asked Valerie

"I see Alvin, Rocky, Jason, Scott and everyone else but where the hell is Tom?" said Nicole "In fact where is Zaria as well?"

Valerie then took the spyglass from Nicole to look through it "I think they're on this ship, you must find them and kill them" she said

* * *

Nicole began her search for Tom in the crews cabins where she heard someone calling her name from behind a barrel. She walked up to the barrell and Tom jumped from behind it.

"Nicole, I'm hear to rescue you" he said

But Nicole responded with a gunshot that barely missed Tom's arm.

"I'm not a prisoner you idiot, now draw your weapon and fight"

"But I traveled thousands of miles of ocean just to save you" said Tom

"Save me! You're the one who needs saving, I don't know if you know this but I'm now first mate of this here ship" exclaimed Nicole

"I don't know you" replied Tom

At that moment Zaria fell down the stairs that lead to the main deck.

"I wondered where she was" said Nicole

"Zaria, what happened?" Asked Tom

"She happened" Zaria said as pointed to Erin who was just walking down the stairs.

"Did you find your sister?" Tom whispered to Zaria

"I couldn't even get close" Zaria whispered back

* * *

Tom and Zaria then pushed past Nicole as well as Erin to get up the stairs to the main deck. On the main deck they immediately caught the attention of all the pirates who started run after them as they darted towards a row boat.

Tom jumped on the boat and Zaria was about to jump in but a pirate grabbed her tail and pulled her back. Tom was going to go back for her but the rowboat dropped to the sea. Zaria was surprised to find that that the pirate who stopped her from escaping was her own sister Zion.

"Good job Zion, I won't have to kill you now" said Valerie

Zaria was brought to the brig where she was put in the same cell as Centurion. It wasn't long until Zion came to visit her.

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Zaria

"I was going to ask you the same thing" Zion replied

"What?" Questioned Zaria

"Think about it Zaria if you join us you can have anything that you want" said Zion

"You mean anything but a clear conscience" replied Zaria

"Actually I'm talking about money or power, we'll be unstoppable said Zion

"I can't believe you stopped me from escaping so you could convince me to join you" exclaimed Zaria

"Listen Zaria Valerie is promising unbelieveable amount of power" said Zion

"So did Leon and just look how he turned out" said Zaria

"He was week" said Zion

"He was insane!" Exclaimed Zaria

Zion then turned to leave the brig but before she left she took one last look at her sister "I can't believe we're related"

When Zion had left Zaria turned around to face Centurion and took a long look at his scars.

"What are you in for?" She asked

"The pirates are lookin for a key" he replied

"And you know where it is" said Zaria

Centurion just nodded slowley

"Well where is it?" Asked Zaria

"I can't tell you that I guarantee that someone is listening" Centurion whispered and indicated the door.

"OK so what does this key do?" Asked Zaria

"It opens a box but not just any box...Pandora's Box"

* * *

**A/N: Well considering that I had no idea what I was going to write for the first chapter that came out OK. **

**Anyway as usual if you want anything specific to happen in a chapter let me now.**

**But until next time C Ya.**


	3. It's A Trap

**A/N: Hi guys I'm back I apologize for the long ass, update but my Notebook charger broke but just because I've got a new charger, no my brother let me borrow his laptop to update. Anyway here is chapter II. **

Chapter II It's A Trap

In the previous chapter the located the pirate's ship which Tom then boarded accompanied with Zaria so they can try and save Nicole. It turned out that Nicole didn't need to be saved because she was now a pirate and the new first mate of the new captain Valerie. When trying to make their escape Zaria's sister Zion grabbed her tail and stopped her from escaping, she was then frown into the brig where they was holding a meerkat prisoner.

"Pandora's box?" Asked Zaria

Centurion replied with a week nod

"I thought that was just a myth" said Zaria

"Well it isn't it is about as real as the fountain of youth" replied Centurion

"What do you know about Pandora's Box?" Asked Zaria

"Not much, all I know is that you need a key to open it" replied Centurion

At that moment three chipmunks Melvin, Nick and Ray Corvin walked by the cell.

"You three, what do know about Pandora's Box?" Asked Zaria

The three brothers all looked at each other and then to Zaria.

"Are you talking to us?" Asked Melvin

"Yes, you three" Zaria replied

"You do realize that we're enemies right" said Ray

"I know but it couldn't hurt to ask" she said

"Well if you must know, we don't know anything about the box because the captain doesn't trust us with that kind of information" said Nick

"Why doesn't she trust you?" Asked Zaria

"Well if you haven't noticed we're a little different from the other crew members" replied Melvin

"Why don't you just stand up to Valerie" suggested Zaria

"This is none of your concern" said Ray

And with that the three chipmunks left the brig.

"Wow, I can't believe you asked for information from pirates" exclaimed Centurion

"At least they were willing to talk, who knows maybe they'll be helpful" replied Zaria

"Yeah right" Centurion said under his breathe

* * *

Meanwhile back on the other ship the crew were discussing what they should do next.

"We need to go back and rescue Zaria!" Exclaimed Tom

"Why?" Asked Rose

"Because she would do the same for us...and it's kind of my fault that she got captured" replied Tom

"So you're saying that if all of us got captured she would single hauntingly rescue us" Rose said sarcastically

"I didn't mean all of us!" Exclaimed Tom

"I'm sorry but it's too risky and knowing Valerie she probably already killed her" said Rose

"Do you know Valerie?" Asked Rocky

"No, I've just heard of her reputation" Replied Rose

"I don't know if you know this Rose but you're not the captain so you don't have a say in this" said Judy

"What do you mean I'm not the captain? It's my ship!" Rose Exclaimed

"Alvin's our captain" said Reilly

"And what makes you qualified to be captain?" Asked Rose as she looked directly at Alvin

"Well I did defeat Diablo and Leon" Alvin replied

"Fine, if you want to rescue your friend I heard that the pirates are recruiting new members in a nearby port town" said Rose

"Where exactly did you hear that?" Asked Rocky

"Let's just say that the pirates have a mole" replied Rose

* * *

The crew made their way to the port town where Rose said that the pirates was recruiting when they got there they saw a massive line stood in front of a single table managed by one pirate.

"Where are the others?" Asked Scott

"It only takes one pirate to recruit members" Rose replied

"So all we have to do is disguise ourselves as pirates" said Tom

"No, only two of you need to do disguise yourselves, if all of you go you'll be easily noticed" said Rose

"Ok then I'll go" said Alvin

"Me too" said Jason

"Alvin if you go then who will be captain?" Asked Reilly

"Rose can be captain" replied Alvin

"Alvin, I fear that, that's a bad idea" said Rocky

"You do realize that I'm right here and I can hear you" said Rose

"What can I say? It's her ship" replied Alvin

The chipmunks then disguised Alvin and Jason as pirates which were just an eye patch, a peg leg and a pirate hat and they joined the line of recruits. Barely an hour passed and they were behind the chipmunk at the front. Jason then caught a glimpse at the pirate mangling the recruits.

"Oh no" he whispered

"What do mean oh no?" whispered Alvin

"It's my ex Kate Sanderson" Jason whispered back

"How bad is she?" Asked Alvin

Alvin and Jason then saw her raise her one her claws and slash across the chipmunk who was in front neck who then fell in front of Alvin and Jason's feet.

"Next" Kate called

Alvin and Jason then stepped forward trying not to step on the dead chipmunk.

"Names?" Asked Kate

"Al...bert" replied Alvin

"My name is Jay...just Jay" replied Jason

"Just Jay?" Asked Kate as she looked at Jason

"Yep" Jason said nervously

"Good news boys you're in" said Kate

"Really!" Alvin and Jason said in unison

"Yeah I just need you to sign here and then we'll be off" said Kate as she showed them a contract

* * *

Alvin and Jason signed the contract then followed Kate to a row boat which took them to the pirate's ship when they got on board they were greeted by the other pirates except from Valerie because she was in the captain's cabin.

"Kate, who are the new recruits?" Asked Erin

"This is Alvin and Jason" said Kate as she indicated to Alvin and Jason

"Actually its Alber...oh wait she knows" said Alvin

At that moment Alvin and Jason was stripped of their disguise.

"Of course I knew these are the most clichéd disguises ever" said Kate as she threw the disguises over board

"Now I guess you're part of our crew now" said Andrew

"We didn't come here to join you we came to get Zaria" said Jason

Just then all the pirates started to laugh.

"Why is my sister so important?" Asked Zion

"Because I never leave my friends behind" replied Alvin

"Never mind about that because in case you don't know you work for Valerie now" said Erin

"The hell we do!" Exclaimed Jason

"You did sign a contract" said Kate as she showed them the contract that they signed.

"Why didn't we read this first?" Asked Alvin

"Your first job is to mob the deck" said Nicole as she handed Alvin a mob and Jason a pail.

"We tried to rescue Zaria and now we're in need of rescuing" Jason said with a sigh.

* * *

Later that night below deck in the crew's cabin Ray Corvin woke up on his hammock because he had an interesting thought on his mind, he then woke up his brothers whose hammocks were not too far away from him.

"What is it Ray?" Asked Nick slightly annoyed

"Guys I've been thinking we don't get treated right around here" said Ray

"Has that chipmunk got into your head?" Asked Melvin

"She didn't say anything I've just been thinking it a lot lately" replied Ray

"Ray, what exactly are you suggesting?" Asked Nick

"I suggest that we rebel and take down Valerie" Ray replied

"You're insane!" Melvin and Nick both said in unison

"Come on guys, who knows maybe once we start rebelling the others will follow" said Ray

"Everyone on this ship are loyal to Valerie!" Exclaimed Melvin

"Well we don't need them we can start a mutiny by ourselves" said Ray

"We can!" Melvin and Nick said in unison

"Yeah it'll a few days of planning but I'm sure we can do it" said Ray

"Fine I'm in" said Nick

"Me too" said Melvin

"Ok we'll start planning tomorrow" said Ray

But unknown to them, Kate was lying on a nearby hammock not quite asleep with an outstretched ear and she heard every word of the brother's conversation.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter...the next one will be up when in about a week if my brother let's me borrow his laptop again.**

**Also if you have any ideas for future chapters PM me but until then C Ya. **


	4. True Colours Part I

**A/N: One again I'm really sorry for the really long update it's been kinda hard for me to type up these chapters recently but without further adieu here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter III True Colours Part I

In the previous chapter Alvin and Jason volunteered to sneak aboard the pirate's ship by disguising themselves as pirates so they could free Zaria. But the plan backfired when the pirates saw through there hoax and now Alvin and Jason are stuck working for the pirates. Their first job was to mop the deck.

While they was mopping Jason looked at Alvin with a looked that said "you're an idiot"

"What? At least we're on board" said Alvin

"Yeah but now we need saving" replied Jason

"You missed a spot" came a voice from behind

Alvin and Jason both turned around and saw Kate standing there with a smirk look on her face.

"Oh great what do want?" Asked Alvin

"Nothing, I just want to see you suffer" replied Kate

"Tell me, why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?" Asked Jason

"Isn't it obvious I wanted to separate you from your girlfriend" said Kate

"Wait was this planned?" Jason said under his breath

"Well as long as we're a part of this crew I guess we have the right to know what we're looking for" demanded Alvin

"It sounds like someone's been reading his contract" replied Kate

"No I actually haven't" said Alvin

"A long time ago a mouse named Pandora was given a box by the gods with instructions not to open it but she disobeyed and for punishment she was trapped inside the box witch gods sealed with a key. It said that she is still trapped inside the box waiting for someone to open it so she can exact her revenge"

"Thanks miss exposition" said Alvin

"Why would you tell us this?" Asked Jason

"Because you can't stop us, at any minute the meerkat will snap and we will have the key" replied Kate

"Meerkat!" Alvin and Jason said in unison

"Perhaps I've said too much" said Kate as she left the scene leaving Alvin and Jason to continue mopping the deck.

"I wander what happens if you open the box?" Asked Jason

"We're not going to find out" replied Alvin

"If we want to get out of here we need to devise a plan" suggested Jason

But Alvin wasn't listening because he noticed that Melvin Corvin was looking at him.

"I hear you guys are trying to devise a plan of some kind" he said

"What's it to you?" Exclaimed Jason

"Well it's just that me and my brothers could be useful" Melvin replied

"Useful that's a laugh" said Jason

"Come on Jason let's hear him out" replied Alvin

"Alvin he's a pirate, the whole reason we're in this mess in the first place" said Jason

"I know this looks suspicious but I know where your friends are being kept" replied Melvin

"Friends? Only Zaria got captured" said Alvin

"Isn't the meerkat your friend?" Asked Melvin

"The meerkat? That must mean Centurions here too" said Alvin

"Yes and I know where they are kept if you would just trust me" said Melvin

"OK Melvin, meet us on the main deck at midnight with your brothers and we'll see if you are who say you are" said Jason

* * *

Meanwhile back on the other ship, Rose was at the helm and was suddenly approached by the other members of the crew.

"Rose my I ask where we are going?" Asked Rocky

"We are searching for something that will aid us on our quest to find Pandora's Box" replied Rose

"Pandora's Box? But what about Alvin, Jason and Zaria they're still aboard the pirate's ship" said Judy

"Alvin and Jason knew what they was getting into as for Zaria well I doubt she'll be still alive" said Rose

"Well I for one say that we locate the pirates and rescue them cannons a blazing" suggested Tom

"You're mad Valerie's ship has tonnes of cannons we'll be destroyed within seconds" said Rose

"We have to try" replied Tom

"I'm with Tom on this one" said Scott

"Me too" said Reilly

"Yeah we'll rescue our friends or die trying" said Rocky

"Fine then but as soon as they start firing it's every chipmunk for herself" said Rose as she retreated to her cabin and Tom took the helm.

"Tom, what are you going to do when you see Nicole again?" Asked Scott

"I don't know" Tom replied nervously

"I do" said Rocky as he drew his finger across his neck

"You can't be serious" said Tom

"Yeah Rocky that's kinda harsh" said Reilly

"I'm sorry but she's evil now and there's no coming back" said Rocky

"What's our destination?" Asked Judy trying to change the subject

"Last I heard the pirates were spotted in the Pacific so we should start there" said Reilly

* * *

Later at Midnight on the Pirate's ship Alvin and Jason met all three Corvin brothers at the top of the stairs that lead to the brig.

"Do you have the cell key?" Asked Alvin

"I managed to take it off Nicole while she was sleeping" said Melvin as he showed the key that opened the cell doors.

Alvin, Jason and the Corvin brothers then descended the stairs and entered the brig but to their surprise there was no one in the cells.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Exclaimed Jason

"I don't know maybe the prisoners have been moved or something" said Ray

"Yeah or something is right" Jason said under his breath

* * *

The chipmunks then ascended the stairs to enter the main. When they entered the main deck they found the prisoners as well as all of the pirates including Valerie and Nicole.

"It's a trap!" Exclaimed Jason

"It's not out trap" said Nick

"Now why would you three freaks go and do a stupid thing like this?" Asked Valerie indicating to Nick, Melvin and Ray

"We are sick of working for you Valerie from now on we answer to no one but our selves" replied Melvin

"Well it doesn't matter luckily Kate informed me of your mutinous plan and as for mister Seville and Dahl I knew you were never pirate material" said Valerie

"WE DON'T WAN'T TO BE PIRATES!" Alvin and Jason said in unison

"But there is one good thing that came out of this" said Valerie as she snapped her fingers and Zion and Erin brought Centurion forward on his knees.

"Centurion?" Said Alvin

"My dear friend you are about to tell me the location of Pandora's Key" said Valerie as she put her claws up close to the MeerKats neck

"Why would I do a stupid thing like that?" Asked Centurion coughing and spluttering

"Because if you don't I will kill him" replied Valerie as she pointed to Alvin

"Alvin?" Said Centurion

Valerie then snapped her fingers and Nicole handed her a silver axe which she then hovered over Alvin's head after he was pushed down to the floor by Andrew.

"Well what will it be?" Asked Valerie

"Don't tell her anything" said Alvin

"Quit you" replied Valerie "well"

"Fine I'll tell you" said Centurion

"Good meerkat I knew you'll see things my way so where is it?" Asked Valerie

But before Centurion could answer a cannonball hit the ship making Valerie losing her balance and making her drop her axe and barley missing Alvin's neck.

"Was that cannon fire? Who was on lookout duty? Asked Valerie

"We were" said Nick with a smile

Just then another cannonball hit the ship and the pirates scatting all over the ship to get to some cannons so they could retaliate. Alvin thought that this was the perfect time to escape so he Jason, Zaria Centurion and the Corvin brothers all ran to the side of the ship and jumped in the sea so they could swim to their ship but three chipmunks weren't so lucky in escaping. As they were about to jump off the ship Kate grabbed the tails of Melvin, Ray and Nick Corvin.

"Good work in apprehending the traitors Kate" said Valerie as approached the Corvin brothers.

"Just doing my job captain" Kate replied

"There is nothing I hate more in this world than traitors your punishment will carried out tomorrow" said Valerie

"What exactly is our punishment?" Asked Melvin

Valerie then looked at the Corvin brothers and said "Death"

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N: Ok it looks like the crew has now reunited but with new possible allies have they really? Anyway I hope you enjoyed that chapter if I don't procrastinate I should have another chapter up next week also I have at least two chapters left so if want anything to happen to happen within those two chapters PM me but until then C Ya. **


End file.
